kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
Kingdom Rush & KR: Frontiers= The Shop, formally known as the Gnome Shop is a shop selling one-use items in Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers accessible from the Map. It is not available on Flash or Steam. Currency The Shop uses Gems as currency, which can be obtained in three ways: * Each enemy, when killed, has a chance to drop a small number of gems. * Watch an advertisement for 100 gems. * Be bought with real money: ** $2.99: 1500 Gems ** $4.99: 2500 Gems ** $9.99: 6000 Gems ** $19.99: 14000 Gems ** $49.99: 40000 Gems Gems carry over between levels. The player's current amount of gems can be seen near the top right corner of the main screen. Items Dynamite * (50 Gems) Blast your enemies to pieces with these specially designed gnome explosives. Destruction guaranteed. *Deals 250 damage to enemies in an area of effect Frozotov * (50 Gems) This special concoction will freeze your enemies helpless in place for a while * Freezes enemies for ? seconds * Cannot freeze Vez'nan while he's still in the tower. * Can freeze bosses, but they will unfreeze quicker than enemies * Enemies can't regenerate health when frozen, even if they regenerate usually. Chill Wand * (250 Gems) Freeze the world! The magic in this rod will freeze all baddies and prevent new ones from approaching * Freezes all enemies currently in play and prevents new ones from entering. * Cannot freeze Vez'nan while he's still in the tower. * Only affects the normal attack wave; it does not stop special spawns: ** Spider Hatchlings and Mutated Hatchlings hatching from eggs. ** Skeletons and Skeleton Knights spawned from Graveyards. ** Magma Elementals spawned from the crater at the Forsaken Valley. ** Demon Spawns and Demon Hounds summoned by Vez'nan. ** Husks and Swamp Things spawned from the Poison Pool. ** Tainted Treants emerging from the ground at the Rotten Forest. ** Saurian Savants summoning Saurian Nightscales, Saurian Broodguards and Saurian Darters. ** Fallen spawned by Sand Wraiths and the God King. * Can freeze bosses, but they will unfreeze quicker than enemies * Enemies can't regenerate health when frozen, even if they regenerate usually. Heartbox * (350 Gems) Magical hearts trapped in a box. Break glass in an emergency to gain 5 extra lives * Adds 5 Lives to the player's current count. * Using a Heartbox on either Heroic Challenges or Iron Challenges will give you a few more lives to play with rather than just the one. * If sing a Heartbox to go over the standard 20 lives, a boss passing the exit will not result in a game over (as bosses take away 20 lives) Gold Bag * (850 Gems) Leave nothing to chance, bring extra gold to the battlefield. * Instantly awards 500 Gold * Gold Bags previously cost only 500 gems but were increased to 850 when the Endless Challenge was introduced, as a means to increase the difficulty of the mode by preventing people using multiple bags of gold in a level to get ahead. Fat Boy * (999 Gems) The big bad boy of bombs! You only need one of these to clear the battlefield and claim the spoils of war! Just tell us where to drop it! * Deals 3000 damage on bosses and mini-bosses. The damage ignores 1/2 of armor, just like Artillery. * If used on a level with a Graveyard, enemies will spawn en-mass from the site up detonation of the bomb. * Will not destroy all of the Shreds of Darkness created by Umbra. Trivia Several items can be seen in the background of the Gnome Shop, a reference to famous video games, films and cultural icons. They include: *A Maneki-neko. *An NES controller and a copy of ''Super Mario Bros.'' on an NES cartridge. *A Hylian Shield. *Cloud Strife's sword. *The helmet of the Blue Knight from Castle Crashers. Gallery Gnome Shop Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Gnome Shop Frozotov.jpg|Frozotov Gnome Shop Chill Wand.jpg|Chill Wand Gnome Shop Heartbox.jpg|Heartbox Gnome Shop Goldbag 2.png|Gold Bag Gnome Shop Big Boy.jpg|Fat Boy Fat_Boy.gif|Fat Boy |-|Kingdom Rush: Origins= The '''Shop, formally known as the Gnome Shop is a shop selling one-use items in Kingdom Rush: Origins accessible from the Map. It is not available on Steam. The items are different from those used in the previous games, but some have similar effects. Currency The Shop uses Gems as currency, which can be obtained in three ways: * Each enemy, when killed, has a chance to drop a small number of gems. * Watch an advertisement for 100 gems. * Be bought with real money: ** $2.99: 1500 Gems ** $4.99: 2500 Gems ** $9.99: 6000 Gems ** $19.99: 14000 Gems ** $49.99: 40000 Gems Gems carry over between levels. The player's current amount of gems can be seen near the top right corner of the main screen. Items Teleport Scroll * (75 Gems) The teleport scroll holds a spell that will carry your enemies back down the path. Use in case of emergency... or just for fun. * Teleports a small group of enemies back a part of the path Horn of Heroism * (125 Gems) Blow the horn and make your towers and soldiers invulnerable, as well as able to deal double damage. * Protects towers from being affected by enemy attacks such as the Twilight Scourgers banshee. * Protects soldiers from harm * Doubles the attack damage of both towers and soldiers for 10 seconds. Gem of Timewarp * (250 Gems) The magic in this orb will teleport all enemies back down the path while also slowing them down. Erase and rewind! Rod of Dragon * (450 Gems) One of the jewels in our arsenal, it holds the breath of a thousand dragons! Just place it on the road and set the world on fire! * Attacks enemies from a static position with fireballs. * Burns every enemy struck by it, dealing 4 damage per second for 2 seconds Hand of Midas * (750 Gems) The hand of mighty Midas will double your income for a while! Be sure to use it at the right time! * Doubles gold awarded by defeating enemies for 35 seconds Wrath of Elynie * (999 Gems) This holy symbol unleashes the fury of the elven goddess! Just plan to be anywhere but where you're using it! * Deals 3000 true damage on bosses and mini-bosses * Will not harm Malicia on her throne if used in The Unseelie Court Gallery Gnome_TeleScroll.png|Teleport Scroll Gnome_HornHeroism.png|Horn of Heroism Gnome_GemTimewarp.png|Gem of Timewarp Gnome_RodDragon.png|Rod of Dragon Gnome_Midas.png|Hand of Midas Gnome_WrathElynie.png|Wrath of Elynie Wrath of Elynie.gif|Wrath of Elynie |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= The Shop is a shop selling one-use items in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance accessible from the Map. It sells more items that any of the Shops in previous games and is not stylised as a Gnome Shop any more. Unlike previous games, where all items can be used in a level, only three can be equipped at any one time. Currency The Shop uses Gems as currency, which can be obtained in a number of ways: * Each enemy, when killed, has a chance to drop a small number of gems. * When a level is won, gems are awarded * By completing an Achievement * Watch an advertisement for 50 gems. * Be bought with real money: ** $2.99: 1200 Gems ** $4.99: 2200 Gems ** $9.99: 5000 Gems ** $19.99: 11000 Gems (Most popular) ** $49.99: 30000 Gems ** $99.99: 70000 Gems (Best value) Gems carry over between levels. The player's current amount of gems can be seen near the top right corner of the main screen. Items Junk Bomb * (50 Gems) A bomb made on the go with junk and garbage. Explodes when thrown, damaging nearby enemies. Iceball * (60 Gems) Drops a bomb full of compressed ice. They explode on contact, freezing all nearby enemies for a short duration. Spell of Rejuvenation * (100 Gems) A powerful spell that heals all units over on the battlefield. Proximity Drill Mine * (125 Gems) A goblin mine that sets up on the road. If an enemy goes near, it explodes dealing damage. Vial of Valyrian Fire * (150 Gems) Drops a vial of Valyrian fire on the road, lightning it up in green flames that spread for a while.' Sarcophagus Servants * (220 Gems) Summons a Sarcophagus on the road. Mummies will come out of it and fight the enemies they encounter. Goblin Thief * (300 Gems) Summons a Goblin thief that gives you 200 gold pieces (thieves guild taxes already deducted). Hearts in a Bottle * (350 Gems) Use it to instantly obtain 3 extra hearts. Juggernaut * (550 Gems) Calls to the battlefield a Juggernaut, a powerful construct that will wreak havoc against your enemies. Vez'nan's Wrath * (999 Gems) Vez'nan' casts a powerful spell that decimates every enemy on the battlefield. Vzn_Wrath.gif|Vez'nan's Wrath Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Spells Category:Game Mechanics